Colega de Trabalho
by Jin Verona
Summary: Ela deixou que o desejo a dominasse e não se arrependeu. AU, YURI, Sakura/Ino!


Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi.

**ATENÇÃO!** Esse texto aborda temas adultos.

**Colegas de Trabalho**

Sakura parou de analisar os gráficos de venda pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao trabalho. Com uma olhada ao redor, percebeu que seus colegas já haviam saído para o almoço. É claro que já haviam saído. Nenhum deles estava lidando com um trabalho como aquele. Analisar todos os gráficos de venda do mês e depois documentar em relatório os resultados... Sakura considerava desumano deixar todo aquele serviço para uma pessoa só, mas reclamar com o chefe não era uma opção.

Suspirou resignada e resolveu ir até o banheiro. Precisava molhar o rosto. O cansaço já começava a desmotiva-la e não havia perspectiva de conseguir sair para almoçar naquele dia. Caminhou depressa, espreguiçando-se no caminho. Sentia suas costas doloridas e não duvidava que logo precisasse de uma aspirina.

Planejou consigo que tão logo quanto entregasse o relatório – perfeitamente escrito e dentro do prazo – daria a si mesma um longo descanso. Tomaria um banho demorado, vestiria um vestido sexy e sairia para beber. Ah, como ela precisava de um bom porre!

Mirou-se no espelho quando chegou ao banheiro e não se surpreendeu ao ver que sua maquiagem estava borrada. Ao esfregar os olhos, tentando com todas as forças manter o foco nos gráficos, carimbara todo o côncavo com delineador preto.

"Mas que merda!" Permitiu-se um palavrão.

Apenas começara a livrar os olhos da pintura indesejada quando notou a presença da garota loura. Ela trouxera consigo uma _nécessaire _e de lá tirou um batom de embalagem bonita. Por um momento Sakura distraiu-se de seu olho esquerdo ainda manchado. Não podia acreditar em sua própria sorte. Nunca imaginou que teria uma oportunidade assim. As duas no banheiro em horário de almoço. Sozinhas.

Não pôde evitar. Finalmente terminando de limpar a face, Sakura sentiu que precisava arriscar.

"Ino, não é?" Ela chamou a atenção da garota para si. Vira o nome dela em seu crachá em uma das vezes que se surpreendera observando-a. "Você é a nova secretária."

Sakura ficou satisfeita ao notar que Ino rapidamente percebeu que não fora uma pergunta.

"Sim, meu nome é Ino." Estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-a com um sorriso que Sakura não soube definir. "Prazer em finalmente conhecê-la, Sakura."

Surpreendeu-se ao notar que a Ino sabia seu nome. E ela dissera _finalmente_.

Sem hesitar, Sakura respondeu ao cumprimento de Ino. Segurou-lhe a mão e aproveitou esse contato para puxá-la para si, colando seus corpos. Perdida nas sensações, Sakura sequer registrou o fato de que Ino em nenhum momento pareceu surpresa com sua investida ousada.

Deixou que suas mãos passeassem pelas costas de Ino, recebendo como resposta um suspiro de aprovação. Sentiu o corpo da moça arrepiado sob suas mãos. Os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta. Sakura simplesmente não pode se conter.

Colou seus lábios sem nenhuma gentileza, sendo imediatamente correspondida. Sem que se separassem, empurrou o corpo da garota contra a pia de mármore, arrancando dela um suspiro.

Tinha as mãos de Ino ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-a para mais perto. Seu cheiro a inebriava. Sakura não teve tempo de se surpreender por estar sendo correspondida de forma tão afoita. Seus corpos colados, seus seios se chocando... Tudo o que ela registrava eram as sensações.

Deixou suas mãos seguirem o caminho que desejavam. Invadiu a blusa de Ino como ela vinha lhe invadindo o pensamento. Apreciou a textura macia das costas de Ino e a reação que seu toque causou na moça. Sentia sua consciência abandonando-a aos poucos. Em breve não mais poderia se conter. Seus lábios colados, as línguas se encontrando, os corpos tão perto...

Ouviram passos no corredor. Abruptamente, tal qual começara, o toque cessou.

Separaram-se de pressa. Sakura passou as mãos pelos cabelos, alinhando-os novamente. Reparou que Ino, ao lado, ocupava-se em desamassar sua blusa. Estavam ofegantes e tinham os lábios inchados e vermelhos, mas a funcionária da limpeza que entrara no banheiro não se deu ao trabalho de notar.

Sakura lavou o rosto e Ino passou seu batom. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra com a moça, Sakura voltou aos gráficos. Finalizou o relatório naquela mesma tarde. Ino deixou o banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Atendeu a telefonemas, anotou alguns recados e organizou documentos. Encontraram-se algumas vezes pelos corredores e na máquina de xerox. Polidamente se cumprimentaram. Aos olhos de todos, pareciam jamais ter se conhecido.

Elas jamais tocaram no assunto.

* * *

**_N.A.:_ Essa ideia me tirou o sono. Anotei trechos que foram surgindo durante a noite e juntei tudo na manhã seguinte. Queria um texto sexy e simples que abordasse a atração sexual entre mulheres sem drama ou clichê. Quem é que nunca desejou dar _"uns pega"_ em alguém do trabalho e depois esquecer do assunto? Os hormônios fazem dessas coisas...**


End file.
